


行色匆匆

by Fanqie12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanqie12/pseuds/Fanqie12





	行色匆匆

*黑研  
*abo设定  
*纯肉注意  
*如在阅读中感到任何不适请立刻关闭，感谢您的配合

 

 

孤抓研磨的发情来得突然。  
只能任由黑尾铁朗在他身上胡乱啃咬，可怕的是他明知事情不该再继续下去，却连一丝推拒的想法都没有。  
黑尾对他的乳头毫不留情地玩弄令他感到疼痛，信息素却让他在这样的疼痛中甘之如饴，令他主动挺起单薄的胸膛去迎合宽厚的手掌和湿热的口腔。  
然后黑尾的嘴和手都离开了这对可怜的，已经充血立起的乳头，一个向上亲吻研磨的脖颈，在白皙的皮肤上留下深色的，泛着水光的吻痕，一个向下在他的腰臀游走，刺激着研磨每一寸鲜少露出的肌肤。  
黑尾凑到研磨的耳边，身体蹭过他敏感挺立着的乳头，让他不住颤抖 。  
情欲中的黑尾声音都没有那么清澈了，他说：“研磨，对不起......对不起，这是我第一次发情，我根本......控制不住，对不起，对不起......”  
研磨给他的回应只有粗重的喘息。  
黑尾偏过头，再一次跟研磨接吻，黑尾喜欢研磨这张又软又薄的嘴唇，他反复地亲吻，勾出里面的小粉舌，他都能听到舌头交缠发出的水声。  
黑尾把手伸到研磨的腿间，那里已经是一片粘腻了，为生殖而存在的甬道正动情的颤抖着，好像要把黑尾的手指吞进去一两根才肯罢休。  
但当黑尾的手指堪堪进去一个指节的时候，研磨紧张得绷紧了身体。  
黑尾明显感觉到研磨的紧张，便用另一只手抚摸他的身体，研磨身上没有其他alpha的信息素，他的信息素干净得不行。  
这可真是奇怪了。  
“研磨你很紧张，难道也是第一次发情吗？怎么办，我居然觉得很开心。”黑尾同时也用讲话来分散研磨的注意，好方便让他继续把手指推进研磨的身体里，“说出来你可能不信，从我性别分化到现在有十年了，还是第一次被信息素吸引。我原本都决定要孤老终生了，直到我见到你。”  
黑尾说完又不断亲吻他的脸颊，他的额头，他的耳朵。研磨在他身下喘着气，他感觉到黑尾的手指从他渐渐适应的甬道中退出，随后增加了一根缓缓推进。  
研磨知道换下一个东西再进来的时候他们就都回不了头了。  
但这难道是他们的错吗？明明他们只为彼此而生，走了些弯路，怎么就成过错了。  
患有天鹅病的alpha和omega只会被自己唯一命中注定的伴侣吸引。  
“天鹅病，”研磨双手攀上黑尾的脊背，让他靠近自己，“嗯......我也是。”  
黑尾的阴茎抵在了甬道口，“这可不是开玩笑的事情，研磨，你这么说会令我不管不顾的。”  
研磨看不见他的表情，只感觉他在很努力地克制自己。“这种事情我能怎么开玩笑，其实你心知肚明吧，我身上没有其他人的信息素的气味。这没有什么，阿黑，这没有什么。你只是来迟了而已。”  
黑尾硬挺的阴茎挤进研磨的甬道，两个人都显得生涩，偏偏信息素炙热地交缠，根本骗不了人。研磨疼得叫出了声，手指在黑尾的背后留下抓痕，没等他缓过来，黑尾就开始进进出出地顶弄起来，坚硬的肉刃退出去一些，又狠狠的挺进来，反反复复，要研磨疼痛失声。  
若不是信息素的支配，研磨根本不愿承受。  
黑尾湿热的喘息落在研磨耳边，一点一点堆积起研磨的情欲，让研磨开始觉得酥麻享受。黑尾在研磨的身体里顶弄了数十下，才从交合的快感中恢复些许理智，他转头吻了吻研磨紧闭着的眼睛，尝到睫毛上泪水淡淡的咸味。  
黑尾抱着研磨坐起来，研磨的身体还未从刚才的操弄中平静下来，现在又因为姿势的改变将黑尾的阳柱吞进去更深，整个人瘫在黑尾身上止不住地痉挛。  
黑尾的阴茎已经顶到了研磨体内的生殖腔，那个柔软的地方还未做好打开的准备，黑尾握着研磨的腰让龟头在那里慢慢地磨蹭。  
研磨从来不知道自己还能发出这样娇滴滴的呻吟，快感从体内传向四肢百骸，他攀着黑尾的肩膀，食髓知味地开始自己一点一点扭动腰肢，微微张着的嘴里发出一声又一声甜腻的叫声。  
研磨的生殖腔在快感和信息素的双重刺激下缓缓敞开，握紧了黑尾的肩膀，借着力气让黑尾不断能够磨蹭到令他爽快的地方。  
黑尾自下而上看着研磨动情的模样，满心的喜欢，他亲吻研磨的颈侧，对他说：“研磨，你好可爱。”说完又堵住研磨呜唉乱叫的嘴。  
研磨直到双腿颤抖身前射出一股精液才停下动作，脱力地靠在黑尾身上喘气。他垂着头，细软的头发也跟着垂下来，露出光滑的后颈，那里的腺体散发出诱人的气味，黑尾本能的被吸引，凑上去不断吸入研磨的信息素，他的阴茎在研磨身体里兴奋地跳动，他几乎要张口咬下去了。  
不是现在，黑尾心想，不应该是现在。  
他用仅存的理智将自己从信息素诱使的本能中生生抽离，心中只剩无尽的空虚和痛苦。  
黑尾退出研磨的身体，令研磨翻过身，上身趴在枕头上，屁股高高翘起，淫液从一张一合的甬道里不断流出，那可怜的小蜜穴都被操红了。  
但黑尾的肉棍并没有顺着这个羞耻的姿势插进饥饿的甬道，只是挤进他的腿间用力冲撞。  
研磨感觉到黑尾没有想要标记他的意思，他知道黑尾在顾虑他们之间还隔着微妙的关系，但研磨知道那层关系实际上匆匆一开始就名存实亡，当初若不是为了让家人安心他也不会如此草率地作出决定。  
最主要的是，黑尾不标记他只会令他发狂。  
“阿黑。。。。。。阿黑，标记我，标记我吧。”他伸出一只手绕到身后，掰开穴口，露出里面殷红的软肉，“只能是你，只能是你，标记我吧。”  
研磨的信息素将黑尾彻底缠绕住了，他再也没办法顾及其他，扶着阴茎直直操进了已经打开的生殖腔，换来研磨一声高亢的呻吟。  
研磨的肉穴紧紧吸着黑尾，黑尾在研磨的身体里肆意操干，肉体的拍打和体液摩擦出淫靡的声响，研磨在唉叫中听到黑尾也发出沉醉的喘息，他一边深深地顶进研磨的生殖腔，一边说：“研磨，研磨，我会对你负起责任的，我爱你的，我爱你的，我只爱你的。”  
不知道过了多久，黑尾加快了顶弄的速度，研磨已经没有力气再叫出声了，他感觉到黑尾的气息凑近了他的腺体，光是腺体被黑尾亲吻吮吸他就感觉已经化成一片春水，连带生殖腔都要高潮了。  
最终黑尾狠狠地咬破了研磨的腺体，温热的精液也不断灌进他的生殖腔内。被属于自己的alpha标记令研磨兴奋地绷紧了身体，全然感觉不到腺体被咬破的疼痛，只觉得一股接着一股的暖流涌进身体里，叫他爽快，叫他安心。  
两个人的发情期整整持续了半个月，发情期结束后研磨甚至连站都站不住，腺体附近的咬痕大大小小，看着都有一点吓人，他整个人被黑尾的信息素包裹，那种身心安逸的感觉前所未有。  
等到他们将所有的事情解决妥当，举行婚礼的时候，研磨已经怀有五个月的身孕了。

 

end.


End file.
